Island Factions (WfE)
Various factions in the WfE RPG. For the locations, see Major Cities (WfE). Introduction With the island separated, the factions are extremely closed up. Creating a new faction is nearly impossible, and many are crushed within the first few days of existence. However, there is a section below detailing how to do it. Allegiances are held tight. Only the most selfish and out for themselves matoran will ever find themselves betraying others. In this game, the characters are assumed to be the most elite, skilled, and powerful of their tribes, and the most loyal. However, loyalty can mean certain things, such as murdering for commander. The loyalty is held most tight by charismatic leaders. Whenever a traitor is discovered, a bounty will be called out by the tribe leader for that persons head. Lunctus Castrum (United Citadels) Lunctus Castrum is held very firm together, as the two Castrum cities are attacked constantly by the tribes for their “heresy” against the Elemental teachings, and by the Templums for using the technologies discovered by the Xian people. There is a sub-faction of this group called Noxtis Custirus based in the port city Desparatus Prodigium. Geography The two Castrum cities are the some of the largest on the entire island. Summito Castrum is easily twice as big as the enormous Templum Superus, but is itself merely one fifth the size of Summus Castrum. The faction fights using Xian Technology, and is made up of all elemental types of toa and matoran. Demographics Summito Castrum contained, at its peak, nearly 20,000 matoran, but only around 6,000 walk its streets in the current time. However, Summus Castrum easily expanded for 50,000 inhabitants. Now, after the events that have occurred, only 30,000 still remain. Together, the cities hold a very large population.. About 30% of the inhabitants are toa, and about 1% are Turaga. Hierarchy The leader of the affiliation is an extremely powerful toa named Lord Altus Castrum. The toa is an expert swordsman, rare for a member of the United Citadels, and his armor is implanted with a number of odd technological boosts. His mask is an odd one of no name, shaped as a Hau with the bottom half like a Kaukau. It’s ability constantly makes it impossible for any being to attack him. He resides within a large palace at the heart of Summus Castrum. Below Lord Altus Castrum is Lord Argent Castrum, a matoran who has lost his connection with the elements due to a large number of mechanical implants. However, he is still considered a wise leader and strategist by the people of his city, Summito Castrum. The fullness of the government works in this manner: (1) High Lord Summus (Altus) (Leader of Summus Castrum) (1) High Lord Summito (Argent) (Leader of Summito Castrum) (50) Councilors of Castrum (50 Turaga that are brought from Summus and Summito, elected by the inhabitants, that must have a ½ majority to pass the decrees made by the High Lord Summus) The military is a large one. As Summito Castrum is built as a fortress, unlike Summus Castrum which is built as a normal city, the army is held there, with the High Lord Summito as General. The army ranks and those under their command are, in this order. - Men-at-arms (5000) - Sergeant (Commands 10 Men-at-arms) (500) - Lieutenant (Commands 5 Sergeants) (100) - Captain (Commands 5 Lieutenants) (20) - General (Commands 20 Captains) (1) Doctrines The rules of Lunctus Castrum are simple: Do not murder others of your faction, steal not from those in the Castrums, and never disobey the commands of a high ranking government official. Defend the Castrums with your life if necessary, and help hold off the enemy forces of the Elemental tribes and Templum Tutera. Technology All technology this affiliation can use is just that: technology. Guns, rocket launchers (though too few of these are made to be available to players), the whole nine yards. Melee weapons are often scoffed at, and Lord Altus Castrum is one of the very few with weapon training. The player, as an elite of this group, may very well be a master swordsman. Due to a loss of elemental connection, Lunctus Castrum players cannot wield elemental weapons properly, and could not use their elemental abilities if not for a Xian device that increases elemental abilities (except for the toa, who naturally can use these). Interactions with the Plague The Castrums have dealt well with the plague. Those who catch it are quarantined, and later either killed or removed from the city and THEN killed. Always from a long distance. The only way to survive the Plague in the Castrums is to flee and never return to the city. The Templum Tutera (The Temple Guardians) The Templum Tutera were elite toa (and only toa, not matoran) who decided to forsake their elemental abilities to channel into the center of the Templums, aiding in powering the island. Then, a ritual would be performed that involved the slaying of the participating being, and then an unknown trial only known to the Templums leaders and forgotten by one performing after it is done, that involves their soul returning to their bodies attuned to the center of the Templum. This act changes the body and mind. When the Sleeper Event occurred, the Tutera were immune, for reasons still unknown. Characteristics The Tutera are easily spotted due to their distinctive appearance. Their armor is a mixture of white and gray, in part for the fact of the transformation, but also because of the heavy armor worn by members. Large gray cloaks are always over the backs, and the customary weapons of many are long swords and huge tower shields. They are rarely spotted, however, as they never leave the Templums. There is always a set number of members, as when one member dies in the Templum, their spirit is recycled through the time of seven weeks, and then returns to the body, which mends itself then and there, unless the Templum Source is destroyed. However, if an individual leaves, they lose this ability, as being away from the source instantly severs the cord. For this reason, only the elite of these elite leave. Hierarchy The leaders of the Templums are Omega, Magnus, and Optimus. They lead the Templums Superus, Redactum, and Meridianus respectively. Each has extreme elemental light powers, and all wield powerful blades called the Swords of the Great Ones that completely transform their bodies when used, turning them into pure energy. Their masks are all Hau shaped, but their powers are those of the Mask of Reanimation, though on much higher level so that all bodies within the radius of 1 mile around them are animated and come to them, causing a large number of the undead to await command in the Templums. Templum Superus has 777 members within it, Omega being the leader, followed by his 6 Elite Guards, than 70 Guardians and 700 Caretakers. Templum Redactum has the same basics, but with 333 members, for Magnus, than his 2 Elite Guards, followed by 30 Guardians and 300 Caretakers. Meridianus was originally called Superus Meridianus before it fell, and hosted 999 members with Optimus at its head. However, after the Brotherhood attacked it, only 111 members still remain. Optimus is the head, with 10 Elite Guards under him and 100 Caretakers. Technology As the tribes wield powerful Elemental Weapons and the Lunctus Castrum wield mighty Xian Technology, the Templum Tutera have powerful Energy Weapons tapped into the Source, and their own powers that act exactly as the Elemental Power of Light. They have the ability to cure disease (except the Plague, see below), and are themselves completely immune to disease and poison. They throw out a field of light around themselves that prevents beings of shadow (negative energy undead, shadow elementals, Makuta, Rahkshi) from touching them safely, and stops such attacks. However, large protosteel axes wielded by Makuta are not stopped by this field. They can heal minor wounds at a much faster rate, but large wounds take much longer times, and it takes weeks within the vicinity of the Source to regenerate a lost limb. Energy Weapons themselves have odd abilities. Able to cut through protosteel with ease, and easily able to destroy metal, Energy Weapons pass harmlessly through organic material unless their power is deactivated, turning them into basic metallic protodermis. They are completely immune to the effects of Energized Protodermis, and in fact are rumored to be crafted out of that material. Doctrines The code of conduct in the Templum Tutera is non-existent. When they were “reborn”, the members of the group are put into a state in which the code is placed into their mind. Murder and stealing cannot be made against another member of the group, and they must lay their life down to keep higher ranking members alive for a long time period. In addition, all technological finds must be destroyed. Whenever they come in contact with an elemental weapon that is not being wielded, they go through an odd transformation, becoming who they were before the change for a short moment, and then reverting back, sending the items elemental energies into the Source and destroying it. Artifacts, however, might have different effects…. Interactions with the Plague The Plague has had no effects on the Templum Tutera, who are immune to its effects (see above on their resistance to disease). In coherence with their belief that other beings besides them are heathens, they have labeled the disease as the Great Beings punishment, and call it the Divine Plague. However, a number of those outside the Templum itself have seen the effects of the Plague, and refute it as the work of Great Beings, believing those said beings to be too merciful to place such a horrible thing to effect, and believe it the brotherhoods work. They lack the ability to cure the Plague with their Cure Disease ability, but the ability does allow the being to offset the disease for a short time, and gives them back control. However, at the end of the effect, very few would want to see what they have become… Militis Incendia (Soldiers of Fire) The Soldiers of Fire are those who make up the Elemental Tribe of Flame, based in Incendia. Demographics The village has nearly 10,000 inhabitants, about 70% fire and 30% plasma, though it once had around 15,000. Around 60% are matoran, and all turaga died long ago. The rest are toa. All other races are considered impure, except elementals, who are revered as holy beings. Even the lowest matoran in this tribe has the power over fire enough to nearly match the average toa, and the most powerful toa are so attuned that they can transform themselves into elemental beings for a short time. Players are assumed to be extremely trained, but lack the proper connection to transform into flame. An elemental lock in affect on the island, to keep it from being destroyed, keeps nova blasts from being performed. Hierarchy The leader of the tribe is a powerful warrior named Conflagrius, able to bend the element of flame to his will. However, over experimentation has transformed him into an entity of flame with his spirit suspended in it, towering over 30 feet tall, and attended by a host of the same number in fire elementals. He is friend to the Elemental Prince of Fire, and his death would be of such monumental proportions that the entire universe would shake up. Technology The weaponry of these peoples is Elemental. Elemental Fire weapons act as Toa Tools for Plasma and Fire toa, and have varying effects from swords wreathed in pure flame to bows releasing infernos. Doctrines There is no code of conduct in this tribe, but murdering another member is punishable by death if caught. No one bothers to investigate much though. Interactions with the Plague The tribe believes the Plague to be a sentient entity that seeks to destroy them. They deal with plague effected beings by immediately killing them and burning their bodies so the plague can’t be spread from them. Before the Plague hit, there were around 12,000 inhabitants, and the slightly over 2000 transformed were almost all killed, but about 200 of the formed Militis Incendia wander around the flaming areas around the island, gibbering mad. Vigilo Aqua (Watchers of Water) The Vigilo Aqua are about 1800 in number, smallest of the islands elemental tribes. They are almost solely (90%) of the water element, but a small portion (10%) is lightning. To make up for this, an attunement with the water of the area leads to a number of water elementals equal to roughly half the matoran and toa population that live in the area. 50% of the tribe is toa, and the rest are matoran. The Great Cataclysm, though it helped the island in some ways, killed all surviving Turaga in the tribe. Hydrara is the leader of the tribe. One of the most powerful toa on the island, she has mastery over the water element to make Helryx turn green in envy. She is a great friend to the Elemental Princess of Water, and has the ability to call upon two of the realms Knights as her servants, riding upon Proto Drakes made purely of water. In addition, she has a small background with the Elemental Prince of Lightning, and can call upon two of his Elite Guards, or use minor lightning abilities (minor compared to her water powers, anyways). Her death would be of such difficulty to achieve that the world would quake at it happening. The lowest matoran of the tribe can fully wield the water element, but only toa can use the maximum abilities the tribe can reach. Only the most elite can summon water elementals, and these few serve under the tribal leader. The players are assumed to be nearly this powerful, but lack the mental determination to push through the planes of existence to summon such creatures. The lightning elemental weaponry often focuses on things such as bows that summon thunderstorms when the arrow strikes high, or large blasts of thunder coming from a hammer. Ranged weapons are common in that regard. Spears and harpoons often are used commonly for water weapons, sending out jets of the element, but fans that weave water like a spider weaving silk are also found. The code of this tribe is to never cause harm to another of your own tribe. Unlike other tribes, members of this tribe are encouraged to fight only if necessary, and if they find a member of another faction injured, they are honor-bound to help him or her, at risk to themselves if necessary. The Plague hit the tribe hard, as there were nearly 4800 matoran in the tribe when it hit. This is because the Plague grew in the waters around (but not within, as the waters within were too pure and dispelled it) the tribe, and those drinking it changed. Nearly 3000 were transformed, and most died, while the others rampaged off into the forests around. Water elementals once numbered 1800, but half of them were corrupted by the plague, and now are found rampaging around the waters, and have spread to cover the coast, and into small isles located off the island. Going in the water is deadly. The entire tribe, except for Hydrara, has at one point consumed the polluted water. However, the 1800 or so listed above have all shown themselves immune to the effect of the Plague while it is waterborne. Other means may transfer it. Addo Aero (Bringers of Air) The air and plant life tribe makes of the city of Aero. Addo Aero is the most wild and free spirited of the tribes, and never is found in the same place. In fact, the city itself is only a temporary home, as they constantly move about once every three monthly cycles. For all purposes, they are in the one location for the entirety of the RPG. There are around 5000 members in the tribe, and only 10% are toa. Nearly half of the population is air element, and the rest is plant life. All turaga are deceased. The leader of this tribe, Saeronius, was once a matoran, but he performed an odd rite that involved the use of a small vial of Energized Protodermis and the toa and elemental power of two Toa of Plant life and four toa of air that changed him into a large plant creature with his spirit in the center, placed into the form of an air elemental. He is known to speak with the Elemental Prince of Air, but as no Elemental Prince of Plant Life exists, he does not speak on terms with said person. He has twelve pods growing from his plant like form, each able to sprout creatures called Sylvans, toa shaped creatures made of wood with vines covering them, and possessing elemental air powers. The matoran of the tribe have basic air affinities of toa level, but the toa possess powerful connections to the elements that can be used to summon powerful storms or, with plant life toa, create forests and animate the woodlands. The players are assumed to be part of this caste of development. The elemental weapons of this tribe are able to be used as air/plant life toa tools, or to focus any elemental power of those two types, and can do most anything with those elements. However, there is no base for these. However, none of these will be melee weapons except in extremis, as the common vanguard of this tribe is a squad of Gukko bird mounted matoran or toa coming in and letting lose a storm of weaponries. The players who come from this tribe are assumed to be former gukko bird riders, but their mount was killed in battle by an enemy tribe or affiliation. There is no code in this tribe. Killing and theft is allowed, even applauded. However, if proof is presented, or the individual “murdered” is not successfully killed and can say their attempted killer to the tribe leader, than the individual committing the crime is to put to death, or, if it’s a theft, have their hands chopped off. Both hands. The Plague easily spread in the swamps, where the tribe was before this current location, and those catching it were immediately put to the stake after it was discovered what the Plague did. 10,000 members in the tribe before, 5000 caught it. All but about 1000 of those are now dead, and the survivors wander around like lunatics through the areas around the Addo Aero, killing those they find wandering around outside. Prenuncius Glacies (Harbingers of Ice) The ice tribe is the most reclusive of all the elemental tribes. About 70% of the 7000 matoran and toa in the tribe are of the ice element, and the rest are from the sonic element. This tribe, unlike others who are more primitive, is much more well learned and technologically advanced than others, able to employ siege engines like catapults and ballista. However, they prefer to live in their frigid northern homes then conquering the burning southern lands. 25% of the tribe is toa. Only one surviving turaga graces the tribe. His name is Cyrox, and he is the tribes leader. Greatly attuned to the ice, he wields ice powers enough to bring forth storms of ice and make glaciers move at his will. His greatest connection, however, is an extremely large Ice Dragon (a Kanohi Dragon with ice rather than fire as its element) that serves him. He has a connection to the Elemental Plane of Ice, and has a small ice elemental inside of him that contains his spirit. Upon his death, the Elemental will release and become much larger. He predicts his age is about to be reached for death, or the other tribes will assassinate him. The tribe has a code stricter than any other. Murder and theft is abhorred, with death or maiming as the punishment, the life of the individual should be placed below the pursuit of the tribe, and knowledge is the key to power in the world, always to be pursued. Crying out in joy is impossible, however, as the tribe has a code of silence put into effect. No member of Prenuncius Glacies may ever speak a single word, as is their code. Years and years have, in fact, stopped their ability to speak, and these thousands of years have resulted in a complete inability to understand or speak other languages. The only cure for this is to spend time with others able to speak. The Elemental Weaponry this tribe uses is almost always somewhat technological. Muskets and “old west style” pistols are common, but Elementally enhanced. Compared to the Castrums Xian Technology, they are useless junk, but the Elemental power of this tribe gives them powerful abilities. And the distinctive lack of gunpowder in them, with small triggers and springs in its place, would make them COMPLTELY useless without elemental powers. However, the spiked chain and bola also make common appearances, as do any other movement hindering item, and they often cause very icy effects (such as a bola that freezes the area around where it snags, or a chain that wraps around and then completely freezes the target). The Plague, for some odd reason, is completely unable to enter areas of the temperatures lower than thirty two degrees Fahrenheit. For this reason, the Plague has been unable to enter and spread up in this northern region. Titanus Terra (Titans of Earth) The Earth tribe is made up of about 100,000 members, 70% being of the Earth element and 30% being of the Magnetism element. Around 20% are toa, and the rest are matoran. The reason for its size is that it takes up the entire underground. Around 20 turaga once lived in the tribe, but they became “one with the earth” long before, their minds and spirits infused into large Earth Elementals that now guard the tribes leader. The capital city, Terra, contains the entire Toa population, and a large number of matoran, for about 15,000 inhabitants in total. The city is so large it reaches about ½ mile under the surface, and has a large section above the land. Only about 1000 inhabitants live on the surface, and are the only ones of the tribe able to stand the light. The leader of the tribe is name Geoxyrz, and is extremely powerful in the Earth and Magnetism elements. He is well connected to the Princes of both Elemental domains, but the connection is costly. He resides in a great cavern, located in the islands heart (somewhere around station #13), in the center of a maze, but this is only where his original form is hidden, attuned to the underground and knowing much. Years under the earth have made him wise, and it was only with his power the Great Cataclysm didn’t destroy the entire underground (and allowed the matoran in destroyed regions to flee before they died). His mind can travel to any of the stations, into the Earth Idols located there in the forms of a toa made of rock and soil. However, this takes nearly one hour. His form within Terra is extremely powerful, nearly 20 feet tall and made of solid, compacted soil and armored in protosteel. At his command are the former Turaga and the Knights of the Elemental Plane of Earth can be called upon two per twenty four hours. There are 34 stations outside of Terra that contain Matoran workers. The largest three are 1, 10, and 13. The stations are all independent now, with their own leading matoran, but all leaders listen to Geoxyrz. The sizes of the stations is dependent upon their location, and thus, their economy. The numbers state the order in which they were built. All numbers given here are ESTIMATES. #1: 5,000 inhabitants. Mines white gemstones. Fourth richest of the cities #2: 2,000 inhabitants. Mines white gemstones. #3: 1,000 inhabitants. Mines ore. #4: 4,000 inhabitants. Red gemstones. #5: 3,000 inhabitants. Blue gemstones. #6: 2,000 inhabitants. Mines ore. #7: 1,000 inhabitants. Mines ore. #8: 500 inhabitants. Mines white gemstones. #9: 1,500 inhabitants. Mines ore. ------------ #10: 10,000 inhabitants. Mines red, white, and blue gemstones. #12: 3,000 inhabitants. Mines ore #14: 4,000 inhabitants. Mines blue gemstones. #15: 2,000 inhabitants. Mines orange gemstones. #16: 1,000 inhabitants. Mines ore. #17: 4,000 inhabitants. Mines blue gemstones #18: 1,000 inhabitants. Mines ore. ------------ #11: 2000 inhabitants. Mines ore. #13: 13,000 inhabitants. Mines all gemstones and ore. Is very hot, as is located directly by a volcanic furnace. ------------ #19: Formerly 4,000. Currently 4000 in addition to 1500 refugees. Former white gem miners, current militia base. #20: Formerly 3,000. Currently 1000 Plague Matoran fighting 200 Matoran. Formerly green gem miners. #22: Formerly 2,000. Currently 1000 Plague Matoran fighting 500 Matoran. Formerly ore miners. #24: Formerly 1,000. Currently 100 Plague Matoran. Formerly yellow gem miners. #25: Formerly 3,000. Currently 1500 Plague Matoran. Formerly orange gem miners. #26: Formerly 2,000. Currently 200 Plague Matoran. Formerly ore miners. ------------ #23: Formerly 2000. Currently 2000 plus 500 refugees. Former ore miners, current militia base. #27: Formerly 500. Currently 400 Plague Matoran. Formerly blue gem miners. #30: Formerly 250. Currently 100 Plague Matoran. Formerly ore miners. #32: Formerly 2000. Currently 2000 Plague Matoran. Formerly ore miners. #33: Formerly 1250. Currently 1000 Plague Matoran. Formerly orange gem miners. #34: Formerly 1000. Currently 1000 Plague Matoran. Formerly yellow gem miners. #28: Formerly 2500. Currently 2000 Plague Matoran. Formerly red gem miners. #29: Formerly 1500. Currently 1500 Plague Matoran. Formerly white gem miners. #31: Formerly 1000. Currently 500 Plague Matoran. Formerly ore miners. The effects of the Plague may never have reached the Earth Tribe. However, at different points, small caverns opened underground in giant quakes, and cracks in the earth went from the ground below due to unnatural forces, and allowed the Plague to seep in. It is rumored that, due to the proximity with Desparatus Prodigium, Noxtis Custirus may have had some part in the chasm by #22. All of the Plague effected regions other than #20 and #22 are forsaken by the inhabitants. These two regions are currently battlegrounds between some of the inhabitants against those changed by the Plague, but the battle is a losing one. These two will be reported on until all inhabitants are destroyed.. Areas #19 and #23 are currently militia bases and refugee camps. When the time comes, the plague effected regions will come. When #20 and #22 fall, #19 is most certainly the next to be attacked, and when this happens, #23 will most certainly be attacked. Once they fall, #13 will become a location for defense by refugees. Then, only #11 will be left to defend Terra. If that ever occurs, it is likely that the Plague underground will be ceased for a short time…. but with great consequences to the earth tribe. This tribe favors Elemental Weapons that create Earthquakes, and prefer to use large hammers and maces in combat when it comes on. One common attacking mechanism is to crack the ground beneath a creature and drop them into the beneath, but ranged weapons have been seen, such as a crossbow that caused metallic objects to shatter apart. The code of conduct is simple. Fight with honor, defend home and lord, do not slay your brother of earth, and keep only what is your own that you worked and earned. And, almost more important than any, do not touch what another mines unless it is given. Exercitus Calx (Army of Stone) There are many ways that the city of Calx is the most defended location except for possibly Terra. The stone tribe, made up of around 8000 members, though it had around 12,000 when the Plague hit and once numbered in and around 17,000 before the sleeper event, is perhaps the most combat trained of all the tribes. 80% of the tribe are matoran laborers, though many of the toa in the village grudgingly admit that these shorter fellows prove greater strength than any of them. All but a handful of turaga were slain on the battlefield as commanders over the matoran in earlier wars, and only one survives to the current day. Around 30% of the population in this village is Gravity in element, not stone. As gruff as stone and the most cunning military leader on the entire island, Turaga Roxus stands two heads higher than any other turaga, and is incredibly strong. The oldest of the entire Matoran species on the island, as he is the only survivor of the first matoran birth, Roxus remembers back to the buildings of the Templums. Though many say that a large amount of his knowledge is delusions, none doubt his combat ability as a warrior or leader, and he has a powerful connection to the stone. Roxus wields the rock around him at his will, and is an excellent crafter, having created a powerful 30 foot tall Stone Golem, and with some stolen technology from the Castrums and aid from the Elemental Planes, transformed it into a great suit of sorts he can control. The tribe has always been practical to axes, and never (NEVER) employs ranged weapons other then improvised rocks being hurled, or their extreme elemental powers. Most often, the weapons used are made for creating shockwaves, much as their Earth neighbors. For gravity users, things such as weapons that completely neutralize gravity in a burst are seen often. The code of this tribe is simple: don’t die. Murder is punished by death if caught, but “to the great beings” with the other tribes in combat. Surrender is weakness and those doing so are often maimed, and cowards are frowned upon. Deserting a battle and being discovered is death by torture. Thievery is alright against enemies, but to take anything that is crafted from the stone by others risks the loss of hands. The Plague has damaged the Stone Tribe less then some other tribes. However, the location of the tribe near caverns has prevented many from being killed once infected. Noxtis Custirus (Keepers of the Night) The Castrums look upon the Plague as a curse, the Templums as a punishment, and the tribes as an evil being seeking to kill all. Noxtis Custirus has a different view. Long ago, in the ancient port city of Desparatus Prodigium, the Keepers of the Night were formed by 13 toa, one from each of the islands elements. There mission was to defend the island against all attackers. The 13 original members eventually expanded, until a large group was formed, led by those first. When the plague came, the entire port city was infected. Some were driven mad, and had to be killed. However, with guidance, the group learned to harness the powers of the plague, and became shadow toa or matoran, as only those races were allowed in. No one knows how, but it is rumored the group knows the source of the Plague, and is determined to use its powers to stop it. No player can be a member of this group at the current time, as they have not become a pivotal faction in the game, with only about 53 members currently alive, and barely able to do it. Eventually, however, players who catch the Plague may find themselves contacted by this group…. More on the group is unknown, but will be revealed later. The Skakdi Tribe Skakdi Camp Invidia is the only group left of the tribe. 200 members still live, and barely living now. However, the camp is currently at war. 250 members lived before the Plague as normal, but about 50 are currently Plagued. The normal members have pushed the Plagued into a large cavern, where they seem to have formed a small base. However, every once and a while a rogue Plagued will appear and get cut apart. The Skakdi leader is the Aktranm, a powerful Skakdi warlord. Able to fully wield the Element of fire and possessing the blade known as Doomsayer, Aktranm is easily the most skilled warrior on the island in physical combat, enough to challenge any member of the Templum Tutera or even one of the leaders of the Castrums. There is no code in the Skakdi tribe but “die with honor or don’t die at all”. Murder, theft, whatever it is, go ahead and do it, and hope Aktranm doesn’t decide he liked that soldier more than you. Otherwise, you’re disintegrated. Skakdi vision types include: Laser, Animation, Electric Pulse, Ice Burst, Disintegrating (but not instant total destruction, just start turning what it hits slowly to dust), and others that can be thought of and then approved. As normal, two Skakdi together can wield the two elemental powers. Skakdi secondary vision types include: X-Ray Vision, Long distance Vision, Infravision, and pretty much anything that gives better vision goes in this category except for “Super-Ultra-Everything-Seeing-Sight-Power”. See the sections below in “Skakdi Warlords”. The Xian Embassy The Vortixx came to trade, and it worked for a while. The Great Cataclysm putting them on another side of giant mountains (not that the mountains themselves are unwelcome) separated them from the Matoran race, and being in the far north, where no port exists, strands them from getting away by sea. For this reason, only the most powerful, intelligent, or lucky Vortixx make it over the mountain range and arrive on the mainland. History The most recent attempt to get out was a giant drill created by Grand Engineer Azira to tunnel right through the mountains. Around 100 Vortixx road the way to safety, about 60 males and 40 females, not including the Grand Engineer herself. During the time, Rahi attacks killed a small number. By the time they emerged from the mountain, 50 males and 30 females remained. However, once they finally got out of the snowy territory of the ice tribe (which lost the lives of 10 males and 5 females in combat against a few small parties), they found themselves under assault from the Plague. Approximately 15 males and 10 females made it to the intended destination. The sheer number that died was unexpected from the Plague. Upon contraction, the Vortixx began to slowly erode, their organics turning to ash and their metallic parts becoming dust within barely a day. However, luckily for the others, Vortixx could not carry the Plague to others, only die from it. And, also lucky for the Vortixx, the Plague could only get to them from the most far gone of those Plagued. The Grand Engineer would lead her people to the destination of Summus Castrum. There, they created a small building with the help of the Castrums, a new Xian Embassy, so soon the others could come. As part of the agreement, the Vortixx aided the inhabitants. However, some do seek adventure. Perhaps you are one of the Grand Engineers people, or perhaps you are one of those who managed to forge a way out before. Either way, your life will be difficult with no true people to call yours, and the Plague offers itself as the most dangerous thing you can deal with. Technology Xian technology is the best of the best, and the Vortixx save the very best for themselves. Though unable to use Elemental powers, every member of the Vortixx race has some form of Elementally infused item that grants them the ability to wield the elements around them, or channel from a specific elemental plane, dependent upon choice of which to have, and to supplement mask powers, they have certain armor plating attachments that grant certain Kanohi powers. And the weapons always are superb in development. Unlike most matoran and toa of the Castrums, Vortixx prefer to use melee weapons of some kind, but most have secret twists (swords have plasma beams, spears with rocket attachments, chainsaws that send metal shards flying as they run, etc.). In addition, one of these can be selected: -Anti Gravity Boots -Speed Enhancing Bracers (Legs or Arms) -Short Distance Teleport Device -Energy Shield/Orb Creator -Elemental Energy Absorber (Of a specific element) Doctrines The code of the Vortixx is: do unto others whatever you want and if they retaliate give them a reason not to. Everything is justified but a deal that’s not in favor of the Vortixx making it. Category:War for Elementum-Nui